This disclosure relates generally to display devices, for example electrophoretic displays. In particular, this disclosure is directed to display devices including cells having dot field applicators associated therewith. Image formation and display can be achieved using the cells having dot field applicators associated therewith.
The display devices herein possess many advantages, including for example reduction of electrode light losses and better image quality over time. The displays herein may be used for any display application, including, for example, reimageable paper, electronic books, electronic signage, watch, monitor and/or cell phone displays and the like.